Flashbacks
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: The Hollyood Arts gang finally graduate.Read to find out more about their relationships with others over the years
1. Chapter 1:Graduation

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not terrible**

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V<p>

_Hollywood Arts graduation party _

Everyone was in the Hollywood Arts rec room. No one could believe that they had graduated from Hollywood Arts. They had all became much closer in their senior year. Even Jade and Tori seemed to be getting on.

Jade was sitting on Beck's lap. They were dating since middle school now. Jade was a bit less Goth/mean/Jade-ish around her friend but was the same old Jade to anyone else. Beck was pretty much the same. He was sitting neck to Robbie who had his arm around Cat.

They tried to keep it a secret but it was obvious that they were dating. Everyone convinced Robbie to get rid of Rex after his seventeenth birthday. Cat was still as bubbly as ever but was more mature and clever now. Her hair was still the same red velvet cupcake colour. They were all eating red velvet cupcakes that Cat had baked.

Tori was sitting between André and Cat. André's keyboard was over his and Tori's Lap. He was playing Song to You. Earlier that year he confessed that he had written that song for Tori.

All their friends and family were in the room too. Trina walked over to the gang. Trina had changed a lot too. She was more mature, more normal and more un-Trina-ish. She also had a beautiful baby girl called Ariana. Ariana three was months old.

"Hey guys, can I take a video of you please?," she asked.

"Sure," they all replied.

Trina took out the camera and started to film them.

"Hey this is Trina I'm sure you all remember me," she said. She turned the camera to the newly graduated students.

"These are some people you probably don't know," she said.

"I'm Cat, I'm Robbie, I'm Jade, I'm Beck, I'm Tori, I'm André," they all said their names.

"We just graduated from Hollywood Arts," they said.

"And we are Victorious," they said and cheered.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Hollywood Arts had audition for a performing arts college in New York. They submitted their auditions by video. The six of them (and some other Hollywood Arts students) had to go to New York to re-audition. Jade, Cat, Tori, Beck, André and Robbie were the only six from Hollywood Art to get excepted. Not just that year. They were the first ever Hollywood Arts students to get excepted. That's why the party in the rec room was especially for them.<p>

The six of them were going to share an apartment. They already saw it. It had 3 bedrooms (Cat would share with Robbie, Tori with André and Beck with Jade) a kitchen, a living room and 2 bathrooms.

They had also got part time jobs Broadway. (The performing arts college was near it.) André was playing the keyboard in a band who would play in various musicals. Cat, Jade and Tori were singers for opening acts. Robbie and Beck were introducers.

They were going to rent two cars and split the cost for them like they were with the apartment.

They were all looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><em>At an Italian restruant somewhere in Hollywood <em>

It was their second last day at home. They and their family were at a restaurant. They were all having a great time. They were with the people that they couldn't live without. They were talking about how they met each other. At that moment everyone had flashbacks about when they had me each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, hoped you liked it.**

**P.S. Check out Ariana Grande's (the girl who plays Cat) new music video**

"**Put your hearts up" **


	2. Chapter 2: Cat and Jade

**A/N: This chapted is for Brilliant Brunette Girl for being my first ever reviewer. Thanks so much. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Jade and Cat <span>

Jades POV

Cat is my best friend. She is like a sister to me. We have been friends for like forever now. I'm glad I'm going to the same college as her.

* * *

><p><em>First day of kindergarten <em>

I held my head up high and walked in to the classroom away from my dad. I was wearing I purple dress, black tights and purple boots. I had purple clip in extensions in my brown hair. I took a lot of begging for my dad to let me wear them. I was only five years old. I saw down on a empty table.

A girl sat down next to me.

"Hi," she said.

I looked up at her. She was wearing a pink dress, white tights and pink boots. She had pink clip in extensions just like me! (except mine were purple not pink. I hated pink)

"My name is Catrina," she said.

"I'm Jadlyn," I said not too sure if I wanted to be her friend or not.

"That name is too long and too boring," she complained. "I'm gonna call you Jade," she said.

"Catrina is longer that Jadlyn," I said.

"Then you can call me Cat," she said like she was the smartest person on earth.

"Okay, Cat and Jade it is," I said.

"Lets be friends," she suggested.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

><p>I really liked my new friend. We had always been friends and hardly ever fought. I was actually the one who said she should dye her hair. I was twelve and she was eleven. It went a bit like this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My House, The summer before middle school<em>

Cat and I had the house to ourselves. We were really bored.

"I have an idea," Cat said.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets give each other makeovers," she said like she was the smartest person on earth.

I sighed at her suggestion. There was no way I would allow cat to put pink lipstick all over me.

"No way, Cat," I said.

"Please, Jade," she begged. "Please please please please please please."

She wasn't giving up.

"Okay," I said sadly.

We raided the house for any make up we could find. Cat was doing my make up. She put a lot of eyeliner on my. Did she know what she was doing?

"What do you think," She asked putting a mirror in front of my face.

I looked in the mirror. I didn't see me. I saw a super cool looking Goth. Wow I was actually amazed. Cat was better that I thought. I didn't look like stupid Jadlyn anymore. I looked like Jade West a tough girl.

"It's great Cat, thanks," I said smiling.

Cat smiled too. She looked very happy. I had an idea for her too.

"Cat, you like red velvet cupcakes right," I asked.

"I love them," She replied.

I pulled her by the had into the bathroom. I knew where the hair dye was kept. I knew how to dye her hair. I put a blindfold on her.

"What's this for," she asked.

"You'll see," I told her.

Some time later I took off her blindfold. She stared in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open.

"Wow," she said awestruck.

"Do you like it," I asked hopefully.

"I love it," she said.

"Thank you Jade," she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back. "Now, come on lets go to our secret place."

* * *

><p>We always looked like that from then on. Our parents were far from happy about our new styles. But they got over it eventually.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry it is so short. The next one is longer. I promise. I hope that this isn't terrible.**


	3. Chapter 3:Beck and Jade

**A/N: This Chapter is for PhoenixWolf-77 for stating the obvious! Couldn't agree with you more! I love her so much! Hope you like it! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Beck's POV

I was really excited for my first day of middle school. I didn't no anyone who was going to the school that I was. On the day I was really nervous. This is what happened during lunch on the first day.

* * *

><p><em>First day of middle school<em>

I sat down on a table. I saw a small redhead and a taller gothic girl walking towards me. The redhead was smiling but the Goth wasn't.

"Hi," the redhead happily.

"Hey," I said. She seemed nice. I looked at the other girl. Wow! She looked hot. Well as hot as a twelve year old can get.

"I'm Cat," the redhead offered me her had.

"I'm Beck," I said shaking her hand.

"Wow, that's such a cool name," she said. I ignored her. I was completely focused on the Gothic chick. She stared back at me. I smiled. Her expression didn't change.

"This is Jade," said Cat who was pointing to Jade.

No one said anything for a while.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Cat.

"No," I said. "It would be nice to have some company actually."

Cat and Jade sat down. Cat and I happily talked through lunch.

"Jade, why are you not talking," Cat asked looking puzzled. Jade didn't reply.

"She's just a bit shy," Cat said to me. I nodded. If anyone described Jade now they would not be saying shy.

"I'm not shy," Jade said fiercely while glaring at Cat.

"I HAVE AN IDEA," Cat screamed. Almost everyone in the cafeteria looked at us.

"So what's the idea," Jade asked.

"What idea," Cat asked innocently.

"The one you just were about to tell us about," I stated the obvious. Me and Jade exchanged glances. We both smiled at the same time. I really liked this girl.

"Oh," she said. "That idea." Jade and I looked at each other again.

"How about Beck comes with us after school," Cat asked Jade.

"Sounds good," Jade said.

"Where," I asked.

"Our secret place," they said simultaneously and then smiled.

"Okay," I said nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

"How much further," I asked.

"Not much," Cat giggled. I had no idea where I was. No idea what time it was. No idea why I was doing this. All I knew was I was running through the woods near our school with my new best friends, one who I had a major crush on, and that I would be in heaps of trouble when I got home. My mom had no idea where I was. Was it worth it? Hopefully.

We finally arrived at a wall. Jade ran a head and hoisted herself up on the wall with out any trouble.

Cat however stopped.

"Jade," she said.

"What's the matter Cat," Jade teased.

"You know I can't get up," Cat said sadly.

"It's okay I'll give you a boost," I said helping her up.

"Thanks Beck," Cat said cheerfully.

I don't know why but Jade got really jealous. She stood up on the wall (which was like I don't know five feet) and started to walk around on it.

"Jade maybe you shouldn't do…." Cat said as Jade fell off the wall.

"Jade are you okay," I said frantically. Cat turned white. I quickly ran over to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled. I lifted her up from underneath the arms and sat her on the wall. We looked in to each others eyes. She smiled at me. From that moment on I knew I was totally in love with her.

* * *

><p>It turns out their secret place was actually nice. It was just a place in the woods to anyone else but to us it was much more than that. From that day on the three of us were always together. Well… most of the time. After awhile Jade and I started going there alone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks before Christmas <em>

We were sitting in a tree. I know it sounds cheesy but we were. Jade and Beck. Beck and Jade. Our names sounded so good together. Well we weren't even dating yet but they still sounded good.

Jade jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing," I asked her.

"Getting your jacket," she said looking in my backpack. She pu my jacket on her. I had to admit that she looked really cute in it.

I looked at her.

"What it's freezing," she said. I chuckled and jumped down from the tree. It's true. It gets could in L.A. Sometimes. Not very often.

"We really should be going home," I said. "Its almost completely dark."

"I know," she said and sighed.

"I've had fun," I said.

"Me too," Jade said and smiled. I looked in to her eyes. Her lovely eyes. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. We pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I was shocked at what I had just done.

"Its okay," Jade said and smiled. She had the most wonderful smile in the world. "I actually kind of liked it." She leaned into kiss me. This time the kiss was better. I felt butterflies when I kissed her.

We walked to the wall with our hands intwined. I lifted her on to the wall. But she didn't come down.

"What's matter," I asked.

"I'm tired," she said. "Carry me." I happily lifted her onto my back.

"Your seriously doing this," she asked.

"Yeah, anything for my girl," I said. Wow! I loved the way that sounded. My girl.

"Beck," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are we like... you know… like dating now?" she asked nervously. I honestly didn't know. I hoped we were. Even though we didn't go on a proper date yet.

"Only if you want to," I said. I know I did.

"Beck," she said again.

"Yeah," I said again.

"I _**really**_ want to," she said. I put her down and kissed her. It was the best kiss ever.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I had a girlfriend. I was only twelve. Who ever says that they don't believe in young love are wrong. I loved Jade with all my heart. I still do now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I know Beck and Jade broke up. They shouldn't of. They are my favourite couple ever. (With one exeption of Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips) Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4:Cat and Robbie

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Cat and Robbie. I personally think they make a good couple. This chapter is for PinkBull115 for giving me a great idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Robbie <strong>

Cats POV

I'm so glad that Robbie and I are dating now. We make such a good couple. We didn't tell anyone we were dating but somehow they all figured it out. They are so clever. Like encyclopaedias!

* * *

><p><em>The black box theatre, First day of Hollywood Arts<em>

I skipped down the hallway and into the black box theatre. Neither Beck or Jade had this class at the same time as me. I sat down next to a boy with glasses, an afro and a puppet. He was kinda cute.

"Hey I'm Rex," the puppet said and I screamed.

"Shhh it's okay," the boy said. "It was only my puppet Rex," he explained. "I'm Robbie," he said.

"I'm Cat," I said cheerfully. What a lovely name! Robbie! I had always liked the name Robbie.

"Do you like red velvet cupcakes," I asked randomly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I've never had one."

OMG this boy was majorly missing out. He never had a red velvet cupcake. Poor boy.

"You have to try one," I insisted. "Follow me to my locker after class. Lets have lunch together."

"Okay, sure," Robbie said. "Will it be just us or will there be other people too," Robbie.

"My friends Jade and Beck will be there as well," I said. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine by me," he said and smiled. "I don't have any friends so that will be a good way to make some," Robbie said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed.

"It means I have no friends," Robbie said sadly.

"You're so mean to me!" I said and started crying.

"How?" he asked. "Please stop crying Cat."

"I thought I was your friend," I said between sobs." This guy definitely doesn't know what it means to be a friend.

"Well yeah you are. I was just saying…." He started.

"Yay! We are friends," I said and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red.

* * *

><p><em>At lunch <em>

"Your right, these are delicious," Robbie said taking another bit out of red velvet cupcake.

Beck and Jade walked over to the table and sat down.

"Who's the dude?" Jade asked.

"Jade, be nice," Beck said. "Although I do want to know who he is."

"This is my friend Robbie," I said pointing to Robbie.

"He never ever had a red velvet cupcake before," I said it like it was a crime. It was in Cat-Land.

"I'm Beck," Beck said to Robbie.

"Jade," Jade said. "I'm bored now." Beck put his arm around her.

"Are you guys dating," Robbie asked them. They nodded. "But you so young," He said.

"We started dating when we were twelve," said Jade. Robbie looked shocked. He was about to start talking but the bell rang.

"Bye," everyone said getting up.

* * *

><p><em>A park somewhere in Hollywood<em>

"Put me down," I screamed. I heard music as André took off my and Jade's blindfolds. I looked up to see Robbie, André and Beck.

"One, two, three," Beck said.

"Get shezy," André said.

"Cat there something I want to ask you," Robbie said.

"Oh, God," Jade said.

"Hey Cat," Robbie sang.

"I've been thinking," sang Beck and André.

"I've been thinking," Robbie sang.

"I want to spent a little special time with you," the three of them sang.

"Aw!" I said. How cute!

"I want to take you to a movie girl," the three of them sang.

"Friday night," Robbie sang.

"Down at the mall," the tree of them sang.

"It's perfect," I said.

"No it isn't," Jade lied. It was perfect. What was her problem.

"Hey Cat," sung Beck and André.

"Hey Cat," Robbie sang.

"Don't be nervous," Beck and André sang.

"Trust me baby," Robbie sang.

"We're gonna get some popcorn and some Raisenettes," the three of them sang.

"Chocolate covered," sang Beck.

"Tell your mama not to worry girl," sang André.

"It's feels real just fine," André and Beck sang.

"No No No No No, you can't go to the movies on Friday night," Jade sang.

"No No she can do it," André and Beck said.

"I said she can't go," Jade sang.

"Uh-uh she can do it," Sang André and Beck.

"Cause you already committed to do that thing," Jade sang.

"What thing?" I asked.

"That that thing."

"What thing."

"That thing you said you would do on Friday."

"There is no thing."

"YES THERE IS, CAT."

"I'm going to the movies Friday night with Robbie."

"No your not. Don't contradict me in pubic Cat. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine," I said and we both posed with our hands on our hips.

"Hey Cat, I'm begging," Robbie, Beck and André sang.

"Please go to the movies on Friday night," Beck sang.

"Sure I'll come," I said happily.

"We so majorly have to talk," Jade said dragging me away.

"Ooh baby, we so good," I heard faintly.

"You're gonna get all up in her business good," André said.

* * *

><p>Jade eventually let me go on the date. It was actually a pretty good date. We both enjoyed it. We went to see a scary movie and we were both really terrified. It was fun though. Now Robbie is the best boyfriend ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song Robbie sings to Cat is Hey Kendra from 13 the musical. I did not write it. Jason Robert Brown did. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: André

**A/N: This chapter is about André. It's how he meets well everyone except Tori becuase you already know that! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>André<span> **

André's POV

I made great friends at Hollywood Arts. Five of them that I will never forget. It was my second day of high school when I met four of them. I will never forget that day.

* * *

><p><em>Hollywood Arts Cafeteria <em>

I was quietly eating my lunch with my friend Richie.

"Do you see that girl over there," Richie said pointing to a Goth girl. I nodded. "I'm gonna ask her out," he said getting up.

I watched him go over to the table next to us.

"Hey," a red head said.

"Sup," said a guy with a puppet.

"What do you want," the Goth said.

"I want you to be your girlfriend," Richie said.

"That's not gonna happen," a guy with longish hair.

"Why are you her boyfriend," Richie asked.

"Yeah I am," he said.

"Not anymore," he said and started to kiss the Goth. Everyone at her table started shouting and yelling. I went over and also started shouting and yelling. The redhead started throwing French fries at Richie. Good idea I though.

"Food fight," I suddenly shouted. Our table started flinging food around the place. Soon the whole cafeteria was. Richie snuck away from all the commotion. Lucky.

Soon teachers were here.

"Alright," the principle said. "Who started this?" Everyone pointed at the five of us. "You three, My office. Now!"

* * *

><p>Oh-no were in big trouble. On our second day.<p>

We ended up with three Saturdays detention. Not what I wanted.

I didn't talk to Richie after that. He was a jerk.

* * *

><p><em>The Library for Detention<em>

We sat down and put our cell phones in a box. Great! Now I couldn't text. It's bad enough being stuck in a library with four people who I don't know.

"Lets play truth or dare!" the red head said.

"Cat, were in dentition, now is not the time for playing truth or dare," the Goth said. Now I know the red head is called Cat.

"You'll play with me won't you Robbie," Cat said to the guy with the puppet.

"Sure," Robbie said.

"How about you, Beck?" Cat asked the other dude.

"Okay," Beck said.

"Please Jade, Please Play," Cat pleaded. Jade must be the Goth.

"Fine," Jade said.

"How 'bout you André," Cat asked. How does she know my name? Probably because I have a class with her. Yeah that was it.

"Sure, Okay," I said. What did to loose?

* * *

><p>We were all friends from then on. We helped each other with homework. Ate lunch together. We wrote songs and plays together. We were all so different but we keep each other grounded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews. I have poll on my channle please vote. I will write a story about the winning two. I can't wait to watch the ew victorioius episode on youtube. It probable won't air here for another six months. If you have any Ideas please tell me. Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6: Tori

**A/N: This is kind of different from the rest of the story so I hope it's okay. It's everyone's reactions to Tori starting Hollywood Arts. (Besides Trina) Thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistakes. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tori <strong>

Third Person POV

Why? Tori always thinks. Why? Why? Why? Why doesn't Jade like her? Was it something she did? Was it something she said? Why won't Beck dump Jade for her? Was she ugly? Was she fat? Was she stupid? No she wasn't. At least André liked her. But why didn't he ask her out sooner? These are questions Tori always asked her self. But she will never know.

* * *

><p><em>Backstage at the Big Showcase <em>

Jade's POV

Beck, Cat, Robbie and I were are stage dancing to the music. (Well Robbie is attempting to dance.) Wow! André was brilliant! Tori wasn't bad either.

Cat's POV

Tori is a-may-zing. She should definitely go to school here. Her and André sound great together.

Beck's POV

André was great on the keyboard. I can't believe he wrote this. It looks like Tori will be coming to school here. She is fantastic. André will be happy about that. He really likes her.

Robbie's POV

Wow! This Tori chick is hot. I hope she is single. Maybe she will date me. Cat won't :-(

* * *

><p><em>Sikowitz's class room, after Beck and Tori kiss.<em>

Tori's POV

Wow! That was awesome. Best kiss ever. Maybe Beck will dump Jade for me. Hopefully!

Beck's POV

Oh-no. Why the hell did I do that. I'm so stupid. Jade's gonna murder me. Can't blame her. I'm a rubbish boyfriend. Oh-no she is getting up. Better go after her. It's all Tori's fault.

Jade's POV

Why did he do that. I feel like I'm gonna cry. NO! Jade West doesn't cry. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. I'm really gonna cry now. Why would beck do that to me? Does he hate me. I'm gonna have to go out. Nobody can see me cry.

Cat's POV

Wow! Tori is so mean. I thought she was a nice girl. Like rainbows. Rainbows are nice. But Tori isn't. Poor Jade. She looks like she is gonna cry. Why would Beck do that to her. I thought Beck was Jades boyfriend. They didn't break up. Beck, Jade and Tori were gonna fight later. Uh-Oh.

André's POV

No No No. That wasn't meant to happen. Tori was supposed to fall in love with me. Not Beck. It hurts so much to see them kiss. I can't Imagine what Jade feels like. Beck and Jade are dating. Wow Jade was gonna beat Beck up. Ha ha. Imagine Beck getting beat up by a girl. Is that Possible? I wish it was me Tori was kissing. Not Beck.

Robbie's POV

What just happened. I can't believe they just did that. Either of them. Beck is completely in love with Jade. Tori and I would make a great couple. But even I know that that will never happen. Everyone knows that Tori and André are perfect for each other.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

So no one besides Tori was really happy about the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't see the new Victorious yet because it's not on youtube yet. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Robbie and Rex

**A/N: I know Rex isn't going to college (obviously, he's a puppet) but I felt like writing this. It's a bit random but whatever cHope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Rex <strong>

**Robbie's POV**

I had my puppet Rex for twelve years. I got him from my parents on my fifth birthday. I stopped using him when I was seventeen because my friends told me it was ridiculous to still have a puppet. It actually kind of was.

* * *

><p><em>The morning of Robbie's fifth birthday<em>

"Wake up, Robbie," my mom said. My dog was licking my face.

"Happy birthday, Rob," said my dad.

"I don't wanna get up," I whined. It was seven o' clock on a Saturday morning. Could you blame me.

"We have your birthday present," my mom said. I sat up.

"What, is it? What is it?" I asked.

"Well that got him up," laughed my dad.

"What is it," I asked. I didn't have much patients back then. I still don't now.

"What is it," I screamed. My parents couldn't stop laughing at this point. They were so mean. I wanted my birthday present.

"Open it and see," my dad said handing me a box. I happily ripped the paper off the box.

"A doll," I asked confused. I was a boy, not a girl.

"Happy birthday Robbie," the doll said. I screamed at the top of my voice. How can he talk? He's a doll? How does he know my name?

"It's a puppet Robbie," my dad said.

"Puppets can't talk, how does he know my name," I asked.

"You see Robbie, Rex is not an ordinary puppet. He is also a radio. He plays discs. You can record your voice and he will say it then," my mom explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I said. That was actually really cool. I can't wait to show my friends.

* * *

><p>So that was it. People always wondered how rex was talking all the time and his voice was different to mine. I learned how to change my voice on the computer. So that's how Rex works.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx I can only see the new Victorious episode on youtube because I live in Ireland and it didn't air here yet. Begging on your knees only came out today. I already saw it on youtube though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. Please review. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Triana and Tori

**A/N: Again I know that Triana dosn't go to college but PinkBull115 gave me this idea and I loved it. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trina and Tori <strong>

Trina's POV

I can't believe Tori is going to college. I never went to college. It will be weird not having her around. Who will baby-sit Ariana when I have to do something. It seems like only yesterday when she was born.

_In the Maternity ward in the hospital that Tori was born in _

"Trina, are you ready to meet your sister," my dad asked me. I was sitting in the waiting room with my aunt.

"No," I said.

"Come on, Trina," my dad said picking me up and bring me into the room.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said. "This is your sister Victoria."

I looked at Tori trying to decide if I like her or not.

"Bictoria," I said and giggled. I couldn't manage to say Victoria yet.

"You can call her Tori if you like," my dad said. "Tori," I said and laughed again. My mom and dad smiled. Tori opened her eyes. My mom and dad were making a fuss of her. Not fair! I want attention too. I was the cute little two year old. I was the eldest. I wanted to be mom and dads favourite. I had and idea.

"Poke," I said poking Tori's eye. Tori stared crying.

"KATRINA," my mom shouted. "You do not poke your sister," my dad said. I started crying.

"Shhh, Trina be quiet," my dad said pulling me on to his lap. A nurse walked in. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah everything's…." my dad started.

"Noooo," I said. "Mommy and Daddy are being mean," I said crying. Everyone started laughing. What was so funny? I giggled too, because I didn't want to be left out.

"Can you take a picture," my dad asked handing the nurse a camera.

"Of course," she said taking a picture.

* * *

><p>Well as you can see, I don't like Tori having all the attention. I always steal it from her even tough I love her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tori's forth birthday party<em>

"Make a wish, Tori," Dad said. Tori was just about to blow out her candles.

"Oh hurry up," I said and blew out her candles. Tori started crying.

"Trina, they were my candles," Tori said between sobs.

"My poor baby," said dad picking her up.

"Now I can't make a wish," Tori sobbed.

"So what, wishes never come true," I said because nobody seemed to be playing attention to me.

"And if I can't make a wish I won't ever become a pop star," Tori cried even louder. Everyone said "Aw" at her cuteness.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll light the candles again," mom said. Tori's face lit up and she had the biggest smile I ever saw.

"Yay!" she said. My jealousy was getting the better of me.

"What a baby," I said. "She is just putting that on. She's just an attention seeker."

"Trina go up to your room," mom said.

"You spoil everything for everyone," dad said.

"But…but," I said. That wasn't fair. Everything I said was true.

"Now," they said simultaneously.

"FINE," I shouted going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tori was always mom and dad's favourite. We both knew it even though they never said it. I learned to live with it. Tori and I mostly get on now. Mostly. Sometimes we fight. Some things never change.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it. This was the second last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Predictions

**A/N: This is the last chapter so I hope you like it. In this chapter the gang are predicting instead of having flashbacks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Predictions <strong>

For college:

**Jade:** I predict that I will kick Tori's butt at…. Everything.

I hope that Beck won't fall in love with another girl

I know that I will have the best four years of my life.

**Cat:** I predict that I will make new friends but still have my old ones.

I hope that there will be a red velvet cupcake festival at least once a month.

I know that I will have the best time ever.

**Tori:** I predict that it will be scary at first but we'll get used to it.

I hope that André will write more songs for me.

I know I will become even closer to my friends.

**Beck:** I predict that Jade and I will still fight but love each other even more.

I hope that Jade won't kill every girl that looks at me.

I know that the next four years of my life will be a roller coaster.

**André:** I predict we will have a great time.

I hope that the professors like my music.

I know that no matter what happens my friend will always be there for me

**Robbie:** I predict that I will be the geek. Again.

I hope that nobody will set the apartment on fire.

I know that Cat is deeply in love with me.

* * *

><p><strong>In 10 years time:<strong>

**Jade:** I predict that my name will be known all over the world.

I hope that I will be married to Beck.

I know that I will still have a strange obsession with scissors.

**Cat:** I predict that I will have a unicorn.

I hope that I will still be dating Robbie.

I know that candyfloss can't magically change colours.

**Tori:** I predict that Trina will be even more normal.

I hope that I will be a pop star.

I know my friends will always love my music.

**Beck:** I predict me and Jade will be married.

I hope that I will have an acting job.

I know the Jade will still have a weird obsession with scissors.

**André:** I predict Tori will be a hit.

I hope that I will have a record label.

I know that I will have an amazing life.

**Robbie:** I predict that I will be with Cat.

I hope that I will become a bit cooler.

I know that no matter what I will always be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews made me smile. So much. Like a huge smile. Too big for my face. I'm in the middle of writing another Victorious story and a 13 story. So if you liked this one read those ones. **


End file.
